


009. It Was One Time!

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: “It was one time! There’s no-” “One time, and look where we are now.”Ladynoir





	009. It Was One Time!

How exactly Paris’s two teenage superheroes ended up being on the run from both the police, again, and one of the worst akumas the duo has had the displeasure of meeting. While Ladybug was internally lamenting and simultaneously trying to come up with a plan about how to get them out of their predicament. “M’lady, would you have any possible idea of how to get out of this?” Chat asked. 

Ladybug huffed, sliding down a wall and curling into a ball near the ground. “Chat, I have no idea how we’re going to fix this. We’ve lost.” Ladybug admitted. To say that Chat was shocked would be an understatement. His Lady never gave up, and she always had an idea about how to fix whatever problem they were presented with. The fact that she was lacking in both, had almost left the leather-clad boy in shock. 

Chat sank down, and took a seat next to his Lady’s curled up forum, laying an arm over her shoulders. “Well, don’t worry M’lady, we’ll think of something.” Chat tried to reassure. Ladybug pulled her head out of her hiding space behind her knees and leaned on her partner, defeated. “Chat, we’re done. Hawkmoth wins.” Ladybug murmured, clearly she didn’t want to say the words but, they were done. They had failed Paris.

Her partner on the other hand refused to give up. He stood up and looked over the ledge of the rooftop to the many police cars driving around in search for them, and the akuma, the police chief, occastrating the entire endeavor from the front of the city hall. Chat grinned, an idea about how to beat the akuma coming to his mind before he went back down to his Lady.

Chat pulled Ladybug’s arms off of her face, and placing a hand on both of her cheeks for her to look at him. “M’lady, I have an idea.” Chat started. This got Ladybug to actually pushed herself up off the ground quickly in a mix of shock and annoyance. “Chat, no.” Ladybug cautioned, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Why not M’Lady? You said that you didn’t have a plan.” Chat alluded, fighting back on a grin as his plan worked. “No, last time you had a plan-” Ladybug started. “It was one time! There’s no-” Chat argued. “One time, and look where we are now. I’ve got something, just follow my lead.” Ladybug said before swinging off towards the akuma. This time Chat would even try to fight off the cheshire grin spreading across his face before he followed after his Lady towards the akuma.


End file.
